peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Rain
Description Peppa and George are going to Trevor's house, but then the clouds becomes grey and comes a thunderstorm! The rain is so strong and the thunderstorm, and the wind, and it's hailing! Oh no! Can Peppa escape? Transcript (peppa and George are going to trevor's house) Narrator: Today Peppa and George are going to play with Trevor Pig.) Peppa: (whistling) I'm going to trevors house! Just to play tag. George: Im bringing my dinesaw. Peppa: You just got that right, george. Narrator: But then, water drips on george's head! George: Uh oh, is it raining? (looks up the sky) I am right! It's raining! Peppa: But there's a thunderstorm! Let's just go home! (hailstone hits peppa's head) Ow! Who threw a snowball at my head!? George: Shh, it's just the hailstorm. Peppa:(suprised without being realized) Really!? George:Yes, it is! Quick! Run home! (peppa and george ran home.) Narrator: Uh oh, George is right, it's a hail-thunder storm! Even a rain storm! It's so dark! George: (running to the house) Ow! That's such a heavy haistorm! Gotta escape! Peppa: Okay! Let's see if we can really escape the storm, so dark, o my goodness! (they are both running, but they are stuck!) Both kids: NOOOOOOO!!! Were stuck! SCREAMING! George: (crying) Wahhhhhhhh!! Mummmyy!! Peppa: (sighs) I wish that it will go away now! Grrr! (they both hear a walking noise) Peppa: I think it's the demon again... ???: Hello! Peppa: uH, oh... Trevor! Trevor: It's okay! We need to... RUN! (three of them are running to peppa's house) Peppa's house (they are at their room, watching a movie) Peppa: (sigh) i wish to play tag. George: me too... (thunder booms) Peppa, george and trevor: AHhhhhhhhh!!!!! (screaming) Narrator: There's hail, thunder, strong rain, wind and a chance of aliens! George: (screaming) ALIENS!!! Trevor: OH NO! We need to lock the door otherwise it's too late! Peppa: okay! I will do it (rolling down the stairs) (peppa locks the door and she went back upstairs) Peppa: Now what should we do? Play board games? (powercut noise) All: (SCREAMING) POWERCUT!! Narrator: Uh, oh, it's a powercut! George: Where's the torch!? Peppa: It's so dark! I'm looking for the torch! Trevor: I'm... scared... need... TORCH! George: Shhh! The aliens will hear you! Shut up! (covers trevor's mouth) Trevor: Mmmmhm,mmmmrrffhmmm! Peppa: (shuddering) Torch... torch... TORCH!!!! (knocking door noise) George: Told you, there here because they heard you! Aliens: IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO George: (looking at the window) These aliens look like you! Peppa: Yeah! Some of them looks like, you! Alien Peppa: IOIOIOIO? Alien George: IOIOIOIOIOIOIO!! Trevor: But they don't understand english. George: But I will teach them! (winks) (george rolls downstairs and he unlocks the door) George: Hello aliens! Alien Peppa: IOIO! George: Wow, they are friendly! Cmon lets play togheter! Alien Peppa: IOIO! George: What's eeoeeo? Alien Peppa: IOIO!? George: Hmmm... they don't understand me, i think they are going to kill me, and get busted!? George: IOIO? 'll translate it. IOIO-Die George: tHAT MEANS, They are killing me!! Alien Peppa: (Chokes george) IOIO! IOIO! IOI! George: (gasping) Trevor!! TREVOR!!! ???: (squeaky voice) I'm here to help! George: Rebecca? Rebecca: Yes, the names Rebecca rabbit! These aliens look like you! George: Yay! Rebecca: (Strangles alien) Stupid aliens!! GRR!! Alien Peppa: IOIOIOIOIOIO!!!! George: It's still the sto- YAH! Narrator: Uh, oh... will george die? Alien Peppa: IO! Peppa: (looking out the window) It's still the storm! (LATER) Narrator: The storm stops except there's a flood! George: Uh, oh... O-o FLood! ???: That's because there's a storm (swims out of flood) It's me, daddy pig! George: Daddy! You're back! You saved me! Daddy: Yeah, but the alien's still there! Alien Peppa: IOIOIO! Daddy: What are you saying!?!? Speak for yourself! Alien: IOIO! Daddy: Are you kidding, that means... you'll die! (chokes alien) Alien: IOIOIO! George: (winks) now's she's dead! Haha! (daddy fights alien) Peppa: (yawns) the storm has stopped! Trevor: But there's flood! (pointing) But hope it gets to be muddy puddles! Peppa: Yay! We need to wait until later! (LATER) Peppa: (pointing) Look! A giant muddy puddle! Let's play, trevor! Trevor: Double yay! (peppa and trevor ran to the stairs) Peppa: Hope i will win! 1...2...3! (screams) (peppa and trevor rolls down the stairs) Trevor YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH! OW! Peppa: Are you okay trev? Trevor: Yes, let's go muddy puddle jumping! Peppa: (opens door) WOW! Big big big big big big big muddy puddle! (giggles) (they both ran and jump at the giant muddy puddle, even though george and daddy are jumping) THE END CUTSCENE FLASHBACK!! Narrator: Uh oh, where's mummy pig? THE END AGAIN!? Alien daddy pig: IOIOIOIOIOIO! THE END